


IRUKA-NII!!!

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Series: The Tō-San-Sensei Chronicles (Dad-Teacher!) [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: A touch OOC?, Kakairu will get less implied by the post ;), M/M, Sweet young dad Iruka just doing his best, kakashi wants Iruka and Naruto comes along for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: Iruka, Kakashi and Naruto eat ramen.





	1. Chapter 1

It only took about twelve minutes to walk to Ichiraku’s, and with every step all Iruka could think was, “why am I doing this, stupid move, I don’t even know this man!” Naruto apparently did not share his sentiment, he was chattering along happily, Kakashi-Sensei nodding and adding his own occasional comments.  
So lost in his own thoughts, Iruka had fallen several steps behind. They were almost there when Kakashi turned around.  
“Iruka-San?” His voice was caring, concerned, and tinged with amusement.  
Iruka started, and looked into Kakashi’s impossible eyes. Before he could respond, Naruto had run back to him, grabbing both his arms and yanking.  
“COME ON IRUKA-NII HURRY UP IM STARVING!” Iruka caught Kakashi’s eyes again. “You’d think I was starving the kid,” he said with an eye roll. “I promise I fed him breakfast and lunch.” Kakashi’s eyes twitched up.  
“Well you’d need to, with all the energy he’s got bubbling inside.” There was a subtle shift, Kakashi actively engaging Iruka in conversation, and making sure to match their paces. Iruka’s heart clenched. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

Naruto kept up a running chatter, talking about everything and nothing. Kakashi kept slipping private glances at Iruka, the juicy looking scar across his nose and cheekbones, the way he looked at his young charge with a loving, annoyed kind of fondness.  
After three bowls of noodles, Iruka grabbed Naruto’s chopsticks away from him.  
“All done kiddo.” Naruto twisted his brows at the pet name. “You know my teachers salary only stretches so far.” Kakashi took this time to call up the waiter, and to order Naruto another bowl.  
“It’s on me, Iruka-San.”  
He let Iruka try to protest, to defend his manly honor, but in the end, Kakashi won out.  
“You were kind enough to invite me out. And if it makes you feel better, you can pay next time.” Kakashi internally cringed, was that too forward? He’d just met this man, but there was a gravitas about about him, a magnetic pull. He wanted to see him, and his enigmatic foster son, again. There was a pause, but then Iruka gave him the sweetest grin, a smile that said he hadn’t been expecting the offer, but it made him happy nonetheless.

Iruka nodded through his shock, giving a quiet, “I’d like that.” To Kakashi. There was a beat of silence, and Naruto, as if sensing impending awkwardness, filled it with his chatter once again.


	2. Call me Iruka

Iruka tried not to get his hopes up as he dropped Naruto off at tae bo. It was the tenth week, all the initial lessons paid for, and Iruka had only seen Kakashi a handful of times since their first meeting. He’d be busy with other parents, or talking to students, and Iruka wouldn’t be able to quite meet his eye.  
Still, it seemed like Naruto would continue to take lessons, screeching about how much he loved training, and how one day, he’d be the best ninja, and become the Hokage, (whatever that was.) If Naruto kept going to lessons, Iruka would have a chance to pay the man back for their ramen. That’s what he told himself, at least. It had absolutely nothing to do with the small, delicate crush he was nursing on the other man. No, nothing at all.  
Today, Iruka had errands to run, so he just pulled up and dropped Naruto off at the front door, instead of going inside with him as he usually did. To his surprise, Kakashi-Sensei was waiting at the door. He saw Iruka’s car pull up, and held up a finger, signaling for Iruka to wait. Iruka’s stomach did a flip flop. He ruffled Naruto’s hair, told him to behave, and sent him on his way.

It didn’t take long for Kakashi to wrap up His conversation, and jog over to Iruka. He had his window rolled down, and Kakashi leaned gently on the side of his car.  
“I’m sorry we haven’t been able to chat much, I’m glad I caught you.” His eyes were ablaze, his voice *almost* confident. There was a twinge, a slight vibration, and Iruka gave him a wide smile. “Keep going,” his eyes said, “I want to hear what you have to say.”  
“Naruto is doing so well, and you should be proud of him.” There was a pregnant pause. “Well, I’m sure you have things to do...” “will you go out with me?” The words were out of Iruka’s mouth before he even knew he was saying them. He buried his face in his hands. “You’re probably straight. Ignore me, I’m so sorry. I’m going to go drive off a cliff now, tell Naruto I love him..” Iruka felt a tug at his hands. Kakashi’s hospital mask was down around his throat, and he was grinning like a madman.  
“I would love to go out with you Iruka-San. I’m glad one of us had the courage to ask.”  
Iruka knew that Kakashi was talking, but he was too busy drinking in the mans featured to register the words. He was breathtaking. Smooth pale skin broken only thin yet richly colored lips, and a striking beauty mark, just next to the edge of his mouth.  
“...Iruka-San? Iruka-San?” His reverie was broken by the sound of Kakashi’s concerned voice. Iruka’s own voice returned in a rush.  
“My number is 365-744-6626. I’m free most Friday and Saturday nights. Naruto’s ok on his own for a few hours.”  
Kakashi’s smile lit up the world, of that Iruka was sure.  
“I’ll call you then, and we’ll figure out a good time. I’ll see you when you pick Naruto up?”  
Iruka nodded, his throat suddenly dry. The distant chatter of kids suddenly got a lot louder, yelling for Kakashi to come start their lessons already.  
“I’m being summoned,” Kakashi said wryly. “But I’ll see you in a hour, Iruka-San.” And he turned to go. he Was a half step away when Iruka responded.  
“Iruka.” Kakashi turned to face him. “Pardon?”  
Iruka blushed, fiercely and relentlessly. “Call me Iruka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 365-744-6626 or dol-phi-nman   
(IM SORRY IRUKA I SWEAR I LOVE YOU AND WOULD NEVER EXPLOIT THE FACT THE YOUR NAME MEANS DOLPHIN OF THE SEA)

**Author's Note:**

> This was born from a desire to do two things,  
1\. To make Naruto refer to tae bo lessons as “training” a funny cannon detail I just couldn’t make fit in the first part.  
And 2. To work on my AU skills. I don’t particularly like reading/writing AU, but I want to! So here’s my start.  
I hope you enjoy 💚


End file.
